A Lone Survivor
by The Zealot Lord
Summary: Taksir is one of many Zealots who are assigned to protect a new Protoss base on Char. But soon after their arrival, a ruthless swarm of Zerg attacks, infesting or killing everyone but Taksir, who is left for dead with no way to get help. Now, he must find


Hey, everyone at this is my first fic.

If you review, please don't just say either "omg u r teh best!11 lemme have your babies!111" or "stfu dood u r teh suk"… tell me what you liked and didn't like so I can make this better.

Oh, and I don't own Starcraft. 'Cause if I did, I'd be making SC2 right now, not writing fanfiction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Taksir awoke from his cryogenic slumber. His frozen capsule hissed open, and vapor rushed out into the vessel of the transport shuttle. Taksir gathered his thoughts together, and slowly climbed out of his capsule. As he looked around, the other Zealots were getting out as well. A prerecorded broadcast spoke out to the crew, and said, "We are in orbit over the planet Char. Prepare for landing shortly. Your assignment is to explore the new regions, and eradicate all hostile life forms. Defend the new base at all costs."

A short time later, the Zealots were transported down to a fairly desolate area on Char. Emerging from the lava cracks were pulses of Vespene gas, and scattered mineral formations. Probes beamed down soon after the Zealots, and immediately began building a Nexus. Taksir and the other Zealots scouted the area for some time, finding only a few small critters, which proved to be benevolent. It seemed that this would be a simple mission.

While the probes mechanically gathered resources and steadily constructed buildings, the team of Zealots continued exploring the new regions of Char. It was an extremely desolate area, with godforsaken plains of flowing magma and charred rock. Taksir then noticed a form on the horizon. A party sent out to investigate, and found it to be a crashed Terran Battlecruiser. Everyone inside had been killed; there was blood spilled everywhere. Strangely, however, some of the humans looked to have been killed by slash or bite marks. One corpse had a hole burned straight through its torso. He was brought by the Zealots back to the main base, where it was determined that acid had seared through him. The base was put on red alert, and Observers and Photon Cannons were placed throughout the area.

No amount of precautions, however, could have defended the Protoss from what happened soon after. Strange readings were detected, approaching from three directions. Observers sent images of massive swarms of Zerg. Infested Terran troops were contained in the swarms as well, obviously unfortunate remnants of the Battlecruiser's crew. As the armies appeared, leaking over the horizon, the Protoss prepared for an intense battle. The Photon Cannons fired rounds of blue inferno into the hordes of advancing enemies, killing a good number of them. However, any Infested Terran could easily sacrifice itself to detonate a Photon Cannon, and soon after, all of the cannons were flaming rubble.

Then, the Zerglings attacked. Hundreds of small, agile creatures rushed into the base, slaughtering all in their path. They were weak, but numerous. Taksir and the other Zealots managed to hold them off, with the help of the cloaked Dark Templar. Hydralisks arrived to provide backup, and soon, only the Zealots, the Dark Templar and two Probes were left. One of the Zealots was engulfed by a Queen from above, and tentacles began ensnaring him, claws infecting his bloodstream. The others watched this, helpless. The Zerglings surrounded them, while the other Zergs demolished the city. Fortunately, the Dark Templar could remain cloaked for another while, and they managed to kill many units before their energy was depleted. As soon as they became visible, they were eaten alive by the ravenous Zerg. The Zealots fought bravely, but there was absolutely no chance of survival. However, the Zerg did not kill them. More Queens arrived once they became weak, and began attempting to infest the Zealots. Taksir was the only remaining Zealot, and knew that becoming infested was a fate much worse than death.

The Zerg could see that Taksir was determined, and still at good vitality. The original infested Zealot approached him, and he could see that he would have to kill his comrade-in-arms unless he wanted to be assimilated to the Zerg. Taksir ran to the enemy Zealot and plunged his Psi blade directly into its heart. It looked down at this, and calmly reached down and crushed Taksir's hand through the armor. Taksir winced in pain, as his left Psi blade died out. The surrounding Zerg didn't interfere, as this would be a test of both Zealots' strength, and the worth of infested Zealots to the Hive. The infested Zealot showed the Protoss equivalent of a smirk, and activated both Psi blades. They were different from the usual light-blue glow… these blades, while looking essentially the same, were twisted with darkness. It smashed them into Taksir's plasma shields repeatedly, until they were destroyed. Taksir, with his last ounce of energy, stabbed a Psi blade through the enemy's armor in a final, futile attempt at victory, and slipped into unconciousness.


End file.
